Confused
by FreakyMizu
Summary: Perasaan manusia itu sulit ditebak. Tapi, seenggaknya, kita bisa sedikit mengerti perasaan kita sendiri. Bagi Hiruma Youichi, perasaan itu lebih baik diacuhkan. Ironis nya, perasaan itu malah menominasi. Hey! Since when this feelings come and drives him insane?


**FreakyMizu is back!**

**pertama, gommen untuk para senpai, karena juniormu ini tanpa tau malu kabur dan hibernasi berbulan-bulan lamanya. aduh, hehe, sori senpai! ampuni daku, daku emang lagi khilaf (emang kau maksiat apaan?) **

**eh, sekalian minta doa. aku lagi project bikin novel adventure. lagi pengen bikin karya. hehe~**

** tapi bener-bener stuck di bab 5. ide alur udah ada, tapi penuangan ide dan penyampaiannya bener-bener macet. minta doa yah, biar jadi dan ide cerita nya gak mogok lagi, gak macet lagi kayak jakarta yang macetnya minta ampun sore-sore gini. nanti kalau beneran terbit, aku kasi pengumuman, suer pakewer-kewer!**

**ini re write dari fic ku yang lama.**

**ga, bukan publish ulang. more like, nulis ulang.**

**yah, cukup deh, udah kebanyakaan bacot. semua kritik dan saran terbuka lebar. tapi tolong jangan soal gaya bahasa, aku emang ga begitu bisa pake gaya bahasa fic.**

* * *

**Confused; **

**Genre; Friendship, comedy**

**pairing; HiruMamo**

**Warning; karakter yang agak aku rombak, gaya bahasa yang agak aneh, alur geje, rada garing, sedikit spoiler kedepan.**

**Disclaimer; unfortunately, eyeshield 21 is not mine. i am not the one who created it. aku cuma hobi ngarang-ngarang cerita, dan ini emang ngayal-ngayal aja, gak beneran terjadi di komik mau pun di anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; **

Pagi ini berisik, bukan karena berita baru maupun gossip artis tv. Tapi karena salah satu artis sekolah yang merupakan anggota OSIS melanggar aturan. Tanpa tau malu, siswi ini melenceng dari kode etik berseragam. Mengundang banyak mata menatapnya, mengundang banyak mulut membicarakannya. Orang awam pun cengo karena sadar, bahwa istilah _melanggar-aturan-sekolah_ itu belum pernah masuk kedalam 'kamus hidup' siswi ini. Kebanyakan siswa mentatap dengan pandangan memuja karena 'wow, baru sekali ini gue liat bidadari tanpa sayap'. Dan nyaris seluruh siswi mencibir sirik di belakang. Sang guru pun hanya bisa bengong.

Tapi ada satu siswa yang tertawa keras sampai matanya berair, Hiruma Yoichi.

…di samping fakta siswi ini baru saja mimisan lalu pingsan di depan matanya sendiri kemarin sore.

.

.

.

_Sore yang indah, paling pas buat melamun dan menikmati angin, tapi buat anggota klub Amefuto, sore itu salah satu dari sekian banyak siksaan mengerikan dalam hidup mereka. Aura iblis di lapangan outdoor biasanya tak bisa dihindari lagi, bahkan gagak pun kabur karena aura menakutkan itu._

_Tapi sore ini pengecualian._

_Semua anggota Amefuto malah sibuk mencari kapten tim mereka, manusia setangah iblis (bukan iblis secara harfiah) yang dijuluki komandan dari neraka._

_Serius, sebenarnya mereka bisa kabur kalau mereka mau, tapi mereka malah mencari sang iblis. Usul awal sang cheer ini, mencari sang kapten tim, awalnya dengan segenap hati disanggah oleh nyaris seluruh anggota Amefuto, kecuali Mamori, Yukimitsu, Kurita, Musashi dan Doburoku._

_Kenapa?_

_Mereka berlima bergidik sendiri saat mengingat dan menceritakan bencana apa yang terjadi jika iblis bernama Hiruma itu muncul setelah hilang. Dia hilang dengan sebuah senyuman, sesuatu yang gak biasa. Lalu muncul kembali dengan granat di tangan._

_Uh oh, otomatis anak-anak _sweat-drop_ dan, dengan __**sangat-amat-teramat-terpaksa**__, mereka akhirnya setuju dan mencari sang kapten dengan antusias. Antusias yang __**waduh-mampus-gue-kalau-tu-orang-gak-ketemu-pulang-pulang-gue-jadi-sate**__._

_Kurita berteriak-teriak heboh._

_Musashi mencari dengan panik walau tampangnya kalem._

_Haha bersaudara secara gak rasionalnya nyari-nyari Hiruma di tong sampah._

_Ishimaru mencari di ruang-ruang klub lain._

_Kumotsubi mencari-cari Hiruma di gudang._

_Monta mencari dengan cara memanjat pohon dan memandang sekeliling._

_Yukimitsu pergi mencari Hiruma dengan truk Devil-bats di lapangan-lapangan Amefuto yang ada di Jepang._

_Sena dan Suzuna masih cukup waras untuk mencari Hiruma di gedung sekolah._

_Tinggal Mamori yang bingung dengan keantusiasan yang gak rasional ini. Dia cuma menghela nafas dan tertawa sejenak. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu memutuskan berkeliling sekolah._

* * *

_Gak ada di ruang klub._

_Gak ada di kelas._

_Gak ada di ruang guru._

_Gak ada di ruang kepsek._

_Nihil, Hiruma hampir gak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Semangat Mamori mulai padam._

_Entah karena semangat yang hilang atau karena ancaman nyawa nya melayang, Mamori nampak seperti hantu yang bergentayangan saat itu._

_Mamori akhirnya menatap keluar jendela koridor, menerawang keluar. Angin yang berhembus dan suasana yang tenang mengundangnya untuk dia termagu menatap keluar jendela._

_Tapi sebelum Mamori sempat bertompang dagu, suara lain membuyarkan lamunannya._

_Mamori menoleh, mencari asal suara. Lalu matanya menangkap nama papan kelas dibelakangnya._

-Ruang Musik 2-

'Ini ruang musik yang ada hantunya kan?' _bisik Mamori dalam hati. _'Tapi aku gak pernah denger gosip kalau hantunya bisa main piano…'

'Masuk aja kali yah?

Tapi kalau diikutin sampai pulang gimana?

Hng…'

_Mamori terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang._

'Terawang aja deh, jadi masih bisa kabur kalau seandainya ketahuan,'

_Dengan nekat, Mamori menerawang lewat jendela._

"_Ya~! Mamo-nee! Udah ketemu?" dari ujung koridor,terdengar suara sorakan Suzuna. "…Mamo-nee?" ucapnya bingung melihat Mamori menerawang jendela ruang musik kayak maling ayam yang lagi meriksa keamanan supaya bisa nyusup._

_Pupil mata Mamori melebar saat melihat siapa yang bermain grand piano itu. Yah, bukan bermain piano juga sih. Tepatnya, duduk termagu sambil menekan-nekan tuts piano bosan. Ekspresi muka cowok itu menunjukkan kalau dia lagi bimbang dan gak mengerti. Entah masalah apa yang mampu membuat mood cowok itu pasti, ini di luar batas standarisasi kenormalan. Serius. Iblis dan Grand Piano, dimana coba titik temunya?_

"_Tch…" gumam cowok itu. Ia mengacak-ngacak kepalanya sendiri lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas piano itu. "Hhhh…." Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan, frustasi._

_Cowok itu kembali duduk dan menutup piano tersebut, pelan tapi stress. Dia bangkit, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan beranjak keluar. Berusaha melupakan masalah itu sejenak sementara mencari solusi._

_Melihat tingkah cowok iitu yang gak biasa, Mamori terdiam di tempat. Merenung._

_**SRAAK**_

_Terdengar suara pintu digeser, membuat Mamori refleks tersentak dan jatuh terduduk._

_**BUAK**_

_Mendengar suara orang jatuh, cowok itu menoleh. Menatap cewek malang yang jatuh terduduk._

_Mamori meringis pelan. Tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Mamori memegangi erat kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Nafasnya mulai sulit dan berat._

_Cowok itu jongkok, menatap mata Mamori yang terhalang poni akibat menunduk. Kini ia tau siapa cewek yang duduk didepan matanya._

"_Oi, Kuso Mane…"_

_**Tess…**_

_Darah menetes dari sela-sela jari Mamori, yang gantian membuat pupil mata cowok itu membesar._

_**BRUUK**_

_Mamori oleng, kepalanya mulai terasa berat._

_Mamori pingsan jatuh ke bahu cowok yang ada di depannya._

_Suzuna yang berada gak jauh dari lokasi kejadian membekap mulutnya sendiri, shok melihat Mamori pingsan ke bahu Hiruma._

_._

_._

_._

Yap, Anezaki Mamori lah cewek yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Cewek cantik berdarah bule, seorang anggota OSIS yang taat, kini melanggar kode etik berseragam. Peraturan menyebutkan, dilarang menggunakan sweater berwarna gelap, diwajibkan menggunakan dasi, dilarang menggunakan penutup wajah, dilarang menggunakan sepatu selain dari sekolah, baik sepatu indoor maupun outdoor. Dan hari ini, Anezaki Mamori datang dengan Sweater hitam berlengan panjang, sepatu boots sebagai sepatu outdoor, sepatu khusus rumah sakit sebagai sepatu indoor, tidak menggunakan dasi, juga menggunakan masker rumah sakit.

Hiruma tertawa keras sampai matanya berair, membuat orang-orang awam yang cengo sempat beranggapan bahwa Hiruma –lah mastermind di balik keanehan seragam Mamori.

Tapi ajaibnya, tawa Hiruma seolah menyadarkan sang guru yang sedari tadi bengong.

Demi memulihkan wibawa nya, beliau menarik dasi dan berdehem.

"Anezaki Mamori," panggilnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, Pak?" suara Mamori terpecah akibat masker.

"Kenapa seragammu melenceng?"

"Saya rasa saya pernah memberi tau bapak bulan lalu," jawab Mamori, dengan nada hormat namun justru nampak melecehkan, Membuat tawa Hiruma terdengar lebih keras.

"Kamu melecehkan saya?"

"Dengan segala hormat, Pak. Bukan itu maksud saya,"

Keadaan mulai normal, tawa Hiruma mulai berhenti.

"Saya dulu pernah bercerita pada Bapak soal ini kan?" Mamori menunjukkan surat keterangan dokter.

Raut tegas sang guru mulai luntur. Beliau menghela nafas, gak berkutik dengan masalah yang datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Tawa Hiruma terhenti sepenuhnya. Dia justru menurunkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kita mulai pembelajaran. Buka halaman 159,"

"Wah!"

"BHOOOOOO!"

"Nanggung pak, kenapa gak halaman 160 aja langsung?"

Celotehan protes para murid, berakibat fatal yaitu sebuah perempatan dengan mulusnya muncul di dahi sang guru.

"Kalian pikir saya yang bikin bukunya? Kalau mau protes ke perbitnya sono! Saya ini guru! BUKA BUKU PAKET HALAMAN 159, DAN GAK PAKAI PROTES!"

to be continued...

* * *

**KRIK-KRIK... #jangkrik ber instrumen**

**gimana? seru apa garing? ato klise?**

**tapi trims banyak buat para senpai dan semua yang nyempatin diri buat coba berhenti dan baca fic satu ini.**

**tolong kasih ktitik dan saran, itu bakal ngebantu banget. sastra dan seni itu bagian dari jiwaku yang gak akan pernah bisa aku lenyapkan, mereka udah mendarah daging. jadi , kalau ada masukan bakal bener-bener ngebantu. sekali lagi, with all respect, thx and reveiw please!**

* * *

sneak peak;

Confused chap 2;

_'Baka… __Gue gak setotol itu untuk mengulangi kesalahan, '_

___Cek isi nya, ah~… Siapa suruh ngebuntutin gue ke sini sambil bawa-bawa tas?_

_Gimana caranya oksigen hirup nangkring di tas Kuso Mane?_

_Sari buah merek RS xxxx? Air putih 1,5 liter? Handuk?_

_Pocky lapis potongan strawberry kering?'_

_._

_._

_'Sejak kapan kue sus hilang dari peredaran?'_


End file.
